


Being Mated

by icewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Derek and Scott are mates, Derek is Big, Fucking, Horny Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Monster Dick, Porn, Sexy Times, The Hales Are Werewolves, Top Derek Hale, Werewolves, Werewolves Exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewolf/pseuds/icewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure if anyone would like it but at times I do ship SCOTT and DEREK...<br/>So I tried to make a one-shot about them...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Mated

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone would like it but at times I do ship SCOTT and DEREK...  
> So I tried to make a one-shot about them...

**BEING MATED**

 

 

* * *

 

Melissa McCall walked into the living room. She felt that there is something she should be surprised. There is an unusual feeling in the house. There is a black car in front of her yard that she does not know to whom it belongs to. Melissa opened the door of her house. There is nothing unusual inside. She continued to walk upstairs and opened the door to her son’s room.

She opened the room of Scott McCall. Clothes were scattered everywhere. She knew her son doesn’t really wear black boots or a leather jacket for that matter. When she looked at the bed of her son, there is a smile on his face and a calm happy demeanor. She gasped low when there is another one in the bed with her son. It is no other than Derek Hale.

Derek Hale is the most gorgeous guy to ever live in Beacon Hills. After all, the whole of his family are very good looking. Melissa is conflicted. She likes Derek since he and she are co-workers at the hospital. Scott may have noticed Derek there but as far as she knows Scott never met Derek. On how Scott and Derek met, she has to find out.

“Derek.” Melissa called out. She knew he can hear her.

“Melissa.” Derek acknowledged. He moved a little since Scott is securely settled on him.

“Care to explain?” Melissa asked.

“I… uhm… I may have mated with Scott.” Derek said.

“And how long has this been going?” Melissa asked crossing her arms and leaning to the door.

“A month.” Derek said. He looked very ashamed.

“Does he know?” Melissa asked.

“I think he didn’t earlier but I guess last night he did. I accidentally shifted on him while doing it.” Derek said.

“Did you force him to have sex with you?” Melissa asked.

“There is consent on both sides.” Derek said. Melissa nodded.

“I’m going to sleep and you should be here till I wake up. If he doesn’t know about the Hales being a werewolf he should know and I’ll be there to help you explain.” Melissa.

“Okay… uhm… Melissa?” Derek called.

“Yeah, Derek?” Melissa asked before heading to her room.

“Why are you not mad?” Derek asked. He thought she is going to be furious at Derek but she didn’t Derek didn’t smell any anger from her. The only scent Melissa gives out is a scent of content and happiness.

“Derek, if you’re thinking about me getting mad at you because you and Scott mated, I’m not. When you were 17 and Scott was 12, Talia and I secretly tested your blood if you two are mates. And you two are mates Derek. If you don’t believe me, ask Deaton or your mother.” Melissa said. Derek was awestruck.

“And besides, I can hear Scott moaning your name when he sleeps so I guess it is a matter of time for you to come to your senses or I’ll send Scott to your house so you two can mate.” Melissa continued.

“Thank you.” Derek said.

“Thank you too. And I’ll go and sleep.” Melissa said. She closed the door of Scott’s room and went to hers. Derek went back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

**THE DAY BEFORE**

Scott got surprised by someone he is starting to fall in love with. He is in high school and the guy he started to fall in love with is no other than Derek Hale, 22 years old and a nurse in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Scott McCall is only 17 years old. The first time Scott saw Derek was at Stiles house. Stiles’ boyfriend, Isaac Hale is Derek’s younger brother. Derek smiled at Scott and well Scott is smitten. Stiles started to tease Scott for liking Derek and well it ended like that.

 “Derek, you’re not supposed to be here.” Scott quickly said when he turned around looking at an angry Derek.

“Are you okay? That jerk hurt you!” Derek sounded angry and worried at the same time.

“Who? Jackson? Derek, it’s just lacrosse practice.” Scott said trying to defend Jackson’s earlier actions.

Derek sniffed his boyfriend. “I hate that smell. He’s all over you.”

“What smell Derek?” Scott asked. Derek didn’t realize that he still hasn’t told him the whole werewolf deal so as Stiles and Isaac.

“Never mind.” Derek quickly dismissed. Scott looked at him weirdly.

“Okay?” Scott said unsurely. He noticed that his boyfriend has some little weird quirks. Stiles warned him that Derek came with weird quirks. “Could you just stay outside of the locker room so I can change?”

“No.” Derek said flatly. Scott stared at him for the long time waiting for Derek to give in and leave. Instead of leaving, Derek sat down on the bench in front of Scott’s locker.

“FINE!” Scott said annoyed.

Scott started to strip down his gym clothes. Scott awkwardly took off his shirt, boxers and shorts. He ended up with just wearing a black jockstrap. Derek loved the sight of his boyfriend. He is so inviting but Derek tried to keep calm and level headed.

He couldn’t take it anymore though. The smell of the incoming arousal from Scott is so strong from his ass and crotch. Derek grabbed Scott by the waist and pulled him down. He wrapped his arms around Scott and hugged him. He is sniffing and kissing his boyfriend’s neck.

“Derek!” Scott protested. “Stop it.”

“I can’t. You’re too good looking.” Derek said. Scott giggled. This is the reason Scott got enticed by Derek. He looks so tough and macho but deep inside he is adorable and sweet. It is the opposite of Isaac. He looks so adorable and sweet but he is tough and rough on the bed, according to Stiles.

Derek roamed his hand around Scott’s bare chest, exploring the young’s body.

“Derek! I need to get dressed.” Scott said firmly. Derek looked at him intently saying “ _no, you can’t get dressed now_ ”. Scott looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and Derek relented to get his boyfriend get dressed.

Derek stood up and his finger grazed on Scott’s ass. Scott squired a little. He already asked Derek if they can have sex but Derek denied Scott of the pleasure of sex. Since then, Derek kept teasing him.

“Don’t!” Derek shouted at him when Scott started to get into his clothes.

“I bought you an outfit.” Derek said sweetly. Scott hesitated but Derek is forceful. He once managed to force Scott to study for chemistry and Scott actually aced the test.

“What is it?” Scott asked. Instead of replying, Derek gave the paper bag to him.

“I want you to wear it now.” Derek said. Scott nodded.

It was a pair of skinny jeans that fits Scott snuggly. There is a new pair of shoes and white v-neck shirt and a leather jacket.

“You bought this for me?” Scott asked sweetly.

“Yeah.” Derek said. He is proud. He can smell approval from Scott. He likes Derek’s gift.

“I like it.” Scott said. He closed his locker and grabbed his bag. He gave a kiss to Derek’s lips and he hugged him. This is the perks of having a taller boyfriend. The hugs are super protective and sweet.

“I’ll go run to the parking lot and wait for you there.” Derek said. He quickly disappeared and Scott just laughed.

 

Scott walked on the hallway with looks from his other classmates that still stayed. He dresses alright—average, but not this night. Apparently, dating one Derek Hale makes one dress a little bit better or any Hale for that matter. Stiles actually dressed nicely since he’s been dating Isaac.

Danny actually stared at him like a predator but Jackson pulled him out of it. Soon enough, there is a Camaro parked in front of the school. Everyone looked at the direction of the Camaro waiting on which guy or girl got the lucky Derek Hale.

They got their surprise when Derek, wearing his leather jacket and shades, come out of the driver’s seat of the Camaro. He went to the other side, ready to open the door for his boyfriend.

Scott walked nervously towards Derek. When Scott reached Derek, Derek gave him a kiss on the lips which earned a mournful sight from the other hopefuls. Derek let Scott in the Camaro and they drove away.

“Where are you taking me anyway?” Scott asked.

“Why do you assume that I’m going to take you out?” Derek said.

“I was… I was just wondering.” Scott said. There is a flick of sadness in his tone but Scott doesn’t know what will happen later.

“Melissa’s working on a late shift right?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, why?” Scott asked curiously.

“Nothing, just asking.” Derek answered. They ended up in the McCall House, a hint of bitter disappointment is coming off from Scott. Scott ushered him inside of the house.

 

Later that night, Scott found himself on the bed watching movies with Derek. Derek is sitting right behind him with arms hugging his waist while his head is sitting on Scott’s shoulder. There is unbelievable warmth coming out of Derek’s body. Scott can actually feel Derek growing erection from his ass. Stiles once warned him when he and Derek were getting serious that Derek is very well endowed. And so is Isaac for that matter. It’s like when God threw great physical attributes to the humankind, a cup full of well endowment of the dick went to Derek and the rest of the male Hales.

 Derek is the first one to move that movie night. His hands started to roam under Scott’s shirt. Scott got that tingling sensation and his own dick is getting excited by it. He, being a horny teenager, just let Derek do his own thing.

Derek increased his roaming hands to Scott’s chest. He pumped up the kid’s arousal levels to overflowing just by touching him. Next thing he knew, Scott threw the jacket and shirt out of the way and presented himself to Derek. Derek challenged him by taking his shirt out as well. He quickly leaned in to kiss the young one’s mouth. Scott, least to say, melted into Derek’s. His mind is fried to a crisp.

“Woah!” Scott gasped. He finally saw Derek’s dick when Derek stripped out of his clothes. It’s well… Scott was actually expecting a little smaller than that. He isn’t sure if it’s going to fit in his mouth let alone his ass and it’s not even hard yet. For once in his life, he is scarred. Scott suddenly felt that he is small. Not on the size of his dick. He has a good seven inch dick himself but now looking at Derek, it’s like everything is big and he is small in comparison. It’s like he is the baby.

“Think you can handle it?” Derek asked with a smirk. The smug on his face is priceless.

Scott gulped hard. “I think so.”  Scott said unsurely.

“I’ll ease into you.” Derek said to him with a kiss.

At first Scott thought that Derek wanted him to suck on the behemoth he called his dick but then he didn’t. Derek doesn’t want to ruin a beautiful mouth that Scott has. Instead, he kissed Scott roughly and Scott just kept melting away to Derek. He just wanted to be used by Derek.

When Scott saw how much kissing led Derek’s dick to completely being hard, his eyes grew. It’s not even a dick anymore. It’s like a log. Derek started to open up Scott’s ass. He took out a bottle of lubed in one of his jacket’s pockets and dabbed a few on his fingers.

From one to two to the whole fist, Scott took it all. Derek’s dick made even harder when he continuously heard Scott moan. He completely forgot that his boyfriend is a virgin to which Derek liked a lot. Scott doesn’t have any experience at all and yet he had proven himself to be an expert.

“FUCK!” Scott shouted. “I want your dick in me, NOW!”

“So needy, baby.” Derek mused. He stood up and kneeled down before Scott’s ass. He put some lube on his dick without protection of course because Derek can’t get any diseases at all. He eased into Scott as his ass kept tightening on Derek’s dick.

“Just breath baby and relax, take it all it.” Derek said repeated to Scott. Scott did comply. Once fully inside of Scott, Derek paused a little. Scott got a little weak on the knees. Derek started to move in and out of him. Scott continued to moan, he is lost for words to describe the moment.

 

From a gentle slow movement, Derek started to get it rough. Scott started to scream and moan with pleasure but Derek silenced him with his mouth. He had been keeping his wolf at bay but he can’t control it anymore. Derek needs to release his wolf to Scott. At the first moment Derek caught a glimpse of Scott, his wolf shouted at him to claim the boy. And this happened when Derek is 17 and Scott is 12.

Derek pulled away from keeping Scott quiet and continued to hard fuck the boy. He didn’t even realize that his claws were out and gripping Scott on the side pretty hard. Scott didn’t even notice the claw marks digging into his skin. He is too preoccupied of the sensation the Derek is giving him.

Scott took a look at Derek and he was terrified, a lot. Derek’s facial features changed from his gorgeous face to a one werewolf. Derek shifted into his wolf’s beta form without notice.

“DEREK!” Scott shouted. “What the fuck! Get out! Take it out!”

Scott pleaded but Werewolf Derek didn’t hear a thing. He didn’t even smell the fear coming out of Scott. Werewolf Derek doesn’t really care that he is hurting Scott as the moment.

Derek pulled Scott up and forcefully kisses him. Scott felt the fangs grazed over his lips and mouth. When Derek looked at Scott’s eyes, he saw fear. He then realized that he shifted but he can’t stop now. He needed to complete the bond with Scott. Derek’s arms were tightly wrapped around Scott. Scott tried to move away but Derek is strong.

Derek continued to fuck Scott in an upright position. Scott’s dick is bobbing up and down along side Derek’s motions.

“I’m gonna… gonna… cum…” Scott said to Derek. His dick exploded. Cum showered into the bed sheet and Derek roared happily. Phase 1 of the Mating is completed; that is to say, making the mate to ejaculate on its own accord.

Scott’s released his energy and was partially weakened but he is still frightened by Derek and still tried to release himself from his grasp. Derek was thought that it would happen that the mate may try to escape during the mating. Chris, Peter’s mate, tried to do it but he was subdued by Peter. Considering Peter did tie Chris since they have a kink for that sort of thing but still.

Derek needed to be dominating. He is the alpha of this relationship and Scott is his baby. Scott needed to be put down and be submissive to Derek. One of the solutions for the matter is Phase 2. Phase 2 is claiming the mate. The bite that the werewolf gives to his mate whether or not the mate is human will give them an instinct to obey their mate; at least during the sex part.

Derek released Scott lightly and Scott to the opportunity but Derek pushed him down to the bed. Scott’s legs valiantly tried to push way from Derek but Derek’s is much stronger than Scott. Derek grabbed a handful of Scott’s hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck and shoulder.

“Derek”, Scott’s scarred voice spoke, “What are you doing? Please don’t kill me.”

Derek bit Scott’s shoulder and instantly Scott withered under Derek. He properly claimed Derek as his mate. And in Scott’s mind, he knew that even though he doesn’t understand completely what is happening.

Derek finally came in Scott’s ass. The last phase of the Mating is the knotting.

“Derek!” Scott said. “What’s… what’s that…” Scott trailed off.

Scott passed out on Derek. Derek’s knot started to grow even bigger. Scott’s unconscious body wiggle involuntarily as Derek’s started to knot him. For a few more moments, Derek continuously fucked Scott’s unconscious body. He knew it is wrong but he did it anyway. But it wasn’t too hard, since a knot is designed to keep the cock in place inside a mate’s body. Derek, being the good boyfriend, moved Scott from a more comfortable position to sleep in. He got the sheets over the two of them and dozed off as well with a protective arm over Scott’s waist.

 

 

* * *

 

**THE MORNING AFTER**

Scott woke up suddenly. The last thing he remembered was Derek fucking him into oblivion and something changed with Derek. He has ears and fangs and that gigantic dick. Stiles wasn’t joking about it. Scott felt a warm sensation in his stomach and realized that Derek’s hand is over there.

Scott wanted to get up but he couldn’t move. It was as if that Derek’s dick is stuck inside of him. Derek woke up on Scott’s movements.

“Scott.” Derek murmured.

“What the hell happened last night Derek!” Scott shouted. “And why the hell I feel like your dick is stuck in my ass!”

“Umm…” Derek said. “You should lay back down first.”

Scott grudgingly obeyed. Derek returned his arm on Scott’s waist but Scott tried to push it away. Derek is insistent. He continued to put it on Scott’s waist every time Scott decided to push it away.

“I knotted you.” Derek said plainly.

“WHAT!” Scott said unbelieving. “You knotted me like… like… like a dog.”

“Yeah.” Derek started to rub Scott’s stomach to soothe him.

“What are you?” Scott accused again. “You took a bite of me last night. I’m not your chew toy Derek… Are you… are you a vampire?”

Derek laughed a bit. “First of all, I’m not a vampire. And second I’m a werewolf.”

“WHAT!” Scott said in shock. “Were… werewolves are real.”

“Yeah and I just mated you.” Derek said plainly.

“Don’t werewolves mate for life?” Scott said. Derek is surprised that Scott knew this. Well, he might give Stiles the credit since he thinks that Stiles has giving him hints about the existence of werewolves to Scott.

“I’m glad you know.” Derek said nuzzling the back of Scott’s neck. Scott felt a tingle in his spine. For a moment they just did that. Derek let Scott to think for a moment, letting the information to sink in.

 

“So…” Scott started. “We’re for life now.”

“Yeah.” Derek said. “For life.”

“I love you.” Scott said. _Score_. Derek shouted in his mind. For a moment there, he thought that Scott would reject him and break the bond but then he didn’t.

“I love you too.” Derek replied.

“Now, we just have to tell mom.” Scott said.

“She already knows.” Derek replied.

“WHAT!” Scott said incredulously.

“She said that if this still didn’t happen she’ll drop you off to my house and well be mated with me.” Derek explained.

“I couldn’t believe mom would do that and I guessing she knows about werewolves as well.” Scott said in disbelief.

“Well, believe it baby.” Derek said hugging the little boy closer to his body. “You and I are stuck together, forever till the end of time.”


End file.
